Rogue Killer
by Loki Viscera
Summary: my own self insert with a variety of original characters blended into characters from both games
1. Chapter 1:Prologue

Disclaimer: This is a self insert with a series of originally created characters. I do not claim ownership or credit of creation for either Assassin's Creed:Brotherhood or anything within the Mass Effect universe, only using borrowed concepts with my own storyline, Read and review!

**Rogue Killer: Man on a Mission**

For as long as he could remember, Damien has always had to survive on his own wit, his uncanny ability to move around in his environment, and a combat knife a travelling mercenary 'gave' him. Growing up in the lower levels of Megatropolis, a massive city sprawling across the planet's surface, he has had to take the lives of more than a few to survive, as he got older he became much better with this knife, picking up on a hit or two for some extra cash. This eventually attracted some attention. He was hired by to of the three main mercenary corps, the Blue Suns and the Eclipse sisters to eliminate powerful commanders of earth's localized mercenary groups.

After the final payment was transferred from the Eclipse, he was cornered by one of their strike teams. He dropped into a defensive stance, waiting to react to their looming attack, combat knife held loosely in hand, prepared to twist around and deflect one or two shots. Once their numbers blossomed from 2 or 3 to a full squad of 8 soldiers, as quickly as the colour flushed out of his face, the realisation dawned on him, 'I'm not going to survive this!' No sooner had the grim thought flashed through his mind, throwing knives glittered through the air, perforating the mercenaries armour in various places, a few dropping dead in their places, others dropped their weapons because of perforated arms, and only one still remained armed. The sudden assault of knives excited her trigger finger and managed to fire half of her thermal clip in his direction, he managed to deflect 3 of the 4 shots, the last one punching through his off shoulder. The trigger on the remaining mercenary's handgun locked, signifying the thermal clip was overloaded and needed to be ejected. In the time it took the mercenary to fumble with a fresh thermal clip and eject the hot one, Damien had already launched himself at her and lodged his knife in a joint in her armour, targeting a vital to ensure a quick kill.

Once the mercenary's final breath left her Asari lungs, he plucked one of the many throwing knives out of one of the dead bodies to examine it. "simple yet beautifully stylized..." As he trailed off he noticed a symbol near the balancing point of the knife, "what's this? Kinda looks like the Arabic alpha symbol" He just barely caught the gentle whisper of light cloth brushing up against cold steel when he noticed a dark cloaked figure standing in the shadows, betrayed only by the glinting of his remaining throwing knives and his belt strongly resembling the symbol in the knife he had just examined. Cautiously he stated to the individual, "my guess is your intention is not to kill me, is it?"

"You are smarter than my informant gives you credit for young man, how did you know?" The figure hissed with an unfamiliar accent. Damien looked at the figure, eyes narrowing, something seemed a little weird, and he had a funny feeling it had something to do with him.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hello ladies and gents sorry for the extended hiatus but, as I'm sure we're all aware, this stupid thing called life gets in the way, hopefully I'll be updating this story with a little more regularity though!_

_Please read and review, and last but not least, enjoy!_

**Chapter Two: Introductions Are Made**

Through his experience running around and scaling the buildings of the sprawling megatropolis, Damien was fairly easily able to keep up with this mysterious figure clad in black cloth, and with both focusing on the task of not falling to their deaths, the two free ran through the city in silence. About twenty minutes later they made it to their apparent destination, a localised shuttle port.

"Here we are, just continue to follow me and I'll introduce you to your…" the the mysterious figure trailed off, pausing as if to find the right wording, "potential new employer." The young man ran his hand through his dark, silvery hair, clearing off the sweat beading on his forehead as he passed a glance over at the other.

"Might I at least get your name then, considering you got me to follow you around the city for the past half hour?" Damien asked.

"Yes I suppose I could," the older man said with a chuckle. He turned to Damien with an amused glint of mirth in his eyes as he grinned through a heavy five o'clock shadow on his face, "you may call me Altair, and the reason I came for you is that you have attracted the attention of two opposing orders, I represent one of them, The Assassins. As for what the grandmaster has planned for you, I am not privy to those details but, I assure you, you will find out soon enough."

Damien momentarily pondered the new opportunity which sparked his interest, he was beginning to get sick of this freelancing work while having to worry about losing his skin to his own employers, there are some advantages to being affiliated with an organization like that.

"Alright Altair, you have my curiosity, I am yours to lead, where to?" Damien asked the assassin. Altair just motioned with a jerk of his head to follow and began walking to a seemingly unassuming Kodiak shuttle hovering nearby. The two men jumped into the back of the shuttle and Altair thumped his fist on the bulkhead of the pilot's compartment and, as the bay door closed and sealed, they took off.

Being on the run for three consecutive days from local mercenaries must have been far more exhausting than Damien had first expected because the gentle rocking motion of the airborne shuttle soon put the tired freelancer into a deep slumber, slumped in his seat and chin resting on his chest. Altair glanced at the sleeping man and simply chuckled again, evidently amused to no end at his total relaxation. Aside from the gentle hum of the shuttle's eezo core and the quiet snoring of the sleeping occupant, they continued on their evidently predetermined course as they left earth's atmosphere and flew towards a Corsair class frigate… thus leading to events that would change what he is, indefinitely.

Damien was shaken awake about two hours later, mumbling with eyes wandering blearily, quickly taking in his surroundings he realised he was still in the shuttle the just barely remembered getting into with Altair. The older assassin snickered at his evident drowsy confusion and simply stated, "We're here."

The young man stumbled out of the shuttle with the grace befitting an angry rhino, a crewwoman catching him, the young woman looked at Altair questioningly.

"Take the boy to the crew quarters, he just needs a bed and some time, I need to inform the Grandmaster of the situation, check on him in the next cycle." Snapping her right fist up to her heart in salute, she nodded with a quick response.

"Aye-aye sir."

With that she took him down to the Crew Deck for some much needed rest as Altair made his way up to the Main Command Deck and went straight for the QEC comm room. The visual relay system blinked to life as Altair began, "Grandmaster, this is Altair of the SSV Al'Mualim, I have retrieved the boy and prepared to depart."

"Ah Altair, I like hearing good news, I don't get much of it these days," the Italian said with a jovial roll. "And how is our new apprentice?"

The aged assassin grinned at the recollection and replied with a chuckle, "You wouldn't believe how quickly the lad fell asleep on that bumpy shuttle ride, those mercenaries must have been running him ragged for a while, and he barely made it out of the shuttle once we boarded!"

The Italian Master Assassin shook his head slowly, shoulders gently bouncing "oh merde mecenario," he cursed in his native tongue, he sighed, "at least we have the boy now, let him rest. He has much to learn before he can be positioned properly."

"I will ensure he is trained to handle any situation, just give me a timeline, if there is nothing else master?" Altair questioned his leader. The Grandmaster took a moment to contemplate. Upon deciding, he perked up.

"No my friend that will be all, please carry on seeing as the sooner you depart the sooner he can begin training," He saluted the frigate commander with a right fist over his breast, finishing quickly, "Nothing is true." Altair responded by finishing the mantra that has guided their order for millennia.

"Everything is permitted."


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**__Shashenka- I appreciate all of the input you have offered so far, now I know who to ping for ideas! I've got an idea on how to employ some of it, it would just take some work and development_

_BlackAdder117: I should be making more regular updates now that I have a reliable computer lol fried motherboards SUCK_

_And to all else prompting for more, here it is! And just as an FYI, the more reviews I get from different readers the more motivated to maintain those regular updates, SO TELL PEOPLE! :D_

_And as always, please read and review!_

_**Damien**_

His eyes slowly began to open. The first things to cross his sleepy eyes, aside from the surprisingly fresh pillow being smooth surfaces and holographic interfaces, he knew he definitely wasn't in his hideout bed. His sharp eyes quickly scanned his surroundings for any potential threats after snapping awake from the unfamiliarity. After seeing nothing of potential and immediate threat, Damien relaxed, if marginally, and began looking for more details. The first thing he then noticed was a small slip of paper with his name on it, sitting underneath said slip of paper was the core of a new omni-tool. Once applied to his wrist, it sparked to life with a message.

'_Damien, if you are reading this message, it is clear your attention to detail is not to disappoint, the mess hall is on the same deck your accommodations, please help yourself. I encourage you to acquaint yourself with the support crew, being they play a rather integral part of the training process._

_I would give you the tour myself, but I was drawn off to other things that required my attention. If there are any questions that arise, please defer to the yeoman, Miss Kayla Anderson, she will be more than able to answer them to the fullest, she will also debrief you on your training regimen and the timeline._

_I look forward to welcoming you to the order, please do not disappoint._

_-Altair-'_

While reading this message, Damien's expression evolved from curiosity to confusion, and finally settled to realisation as he vaguely remembered getting off the shuttle in the middle of what looked like the loading bay of a starship. He could not help but chuckle at the monstrous growl thundering from his, currently empty, midriff.

"Okay, first thing on my 'to-do list', coffee and enough food to stuff a varren, then I'll worry about figuring out who this yeoman is," he remarked to himself. Upon leaving the crew quarters, his head began to swim in the sheer bliss when his nostrils were assaulted with the aroma of fresh coffee and bacon. Taking the first available opening on the left side, he found a cook working behind a counter with a steaming hot pot of coffee with a collection of clean mugs beside it. "mmmm that smells so.."

_ROOOOAAAR _

His stomach, once more, rang out its displeasure of being empty, this time much louder, garnering the attention of not only the clean-shaven cook, but the other unnoticed occupant as well. The slim young woman giggled at him over her raised coffee mug, leaf green eyes glittering with amusement as they peered at the new addition to the ship through her light curtain of jet black bangs.

"Well now, it sounds as though **someone** is certainly hungry," the cook commented dryly in a posh British accent. "What'll you have?" The cook asked.

"Can you do bacon, scrambled eggs and pancakes?" Damien asked, eyebrow half-cocked. The Englishman paused to assure he had everything he needed before turning to the silver haired apprentice with a nod.

"Settle yourself in lad, I'll give you a yell once it's done." Damien turned away from the cook to find a seat and the young woman with her coffee motioned him over with a wave. The olive tone of her skin and friendly grin on her pinky-red lips made it all the more welcoming.

"Come on and take a seat, I don't bite," she said with an easy laugh. Damien's lips curled into a grin as he made his way over to the table, 'confident and rather easy on the eyes, this should be fun' he thought to himself, just as she was taking a sip of her coffee, no less.

"Depending who you are I might just be disappointed if that were true," he commented. Evidently his timing had been flawless as she responded with a choked, sputtering snort in an attempt to contain not only her laughter but her drink as well. She laughed for a few seconds, no longer in danger off spraying the hot liquid out in front of her before regaining her composure.

"I think I'm going to like you," she replied, voice warbling with not yet subsided laughter. After taking a sip of his own coffee before looking to her more directly.

"And to whom do I owe the pleasure of having coffee with?" Her eyes widened for a brief moment, that funny little smirk of hers never leaving her lips. She studied him with an intelligent glint in her eyes that he had not noticed for a moment before introducing herself.

"Wow, funny and classy, you had better watch yourself around some of the girls on this ship, you don't see your kind around much anymore, as for me I'm Yeoman Kayla Anderson of the corsair class frigate the SSV Al'Mualim." Damien's eyebrows shot up realising this was the woman he had to track down anyways. She continued, "Judging by your reaction you must have gotten the message commander Altair left for you." She motioned her head over towards the cook and continued, "That piece of work over there is Maxwell Davis, Max for short. Obviously he's the cook on this boat, and don't worry about his attitude, it's not you, he's just always like that."

"Miss Anderson, must you always refer to me in that manner?" The Exasperated cook asked with a feigned whine, rolling his eyes the all while. She waved him off dismissively with a laugh as he lightly slid a plate onto the pass through. "Ready up lad, tuck in," Max dismissed with a sigh. Damien's eyes lit up like that of a rabid varren and with the speed of a starved man and started stuffing his mouth hungrily. After a few mouthfuls he looked up to Kayla, new questions in his eyes.

"So, Miss Anderson, tell me a little bit more about the assassins as an organization, what exactly is the grand objective here? I'm at a bit of a loss," Damien asked. Kayla paused for a moment to gather her thoughts before continuing.

"I'll fill you in on the as much as I can, but not even I know the whole story," She started. "The Brotherhood is an organization that tracks back to the early to mid-fourteenth century in Italy back on earth, although I have a feeling it went back even further to the crusades. The man heading this new brotherhood was an Italian man named Ezio Auditore di Firenze." She unconsciously finished with a small flourish. "Our enemies have always been a separate entity known as the Knights Templar, king-pinned by the serving Pope."

"So the Templar are a hyper-religious organization, I'm guessing vying for total control?" The young apprentice asked with knit eyebrows.

"You're catching on to the major points so far. Yes, they fought for total control of our race, and they have always tried to rob people of personal freedoms. Those freedoms are what we, the brotherhood of Assassins, fight for." She replied with a light, but proud, smile. "Since then, we have been 'removing' key controllers and dictators throughout history, although there hasn't been much need for the past years, we keep our skills sharp with vi simulations and Batarian slavers. That way when the Templar make another move for control, we're ready to throw a wrench in their gears." She finished off with a light chuckle. Damien considered her words thoughtfully for a moment as he chewed on his breakfast.

"Sounds like life doesn't get dull around here," he quipped with a chuckle. Kayla prompted a stop, indicating she was not finished.

"Just hold on to your shorts Damien, there's more than that. As a front for the Brotherhood, we also serve as an isolated subset of infiltrators in the Alliance Navy special-forces. There is a training villa in Rio De Janiero, Brazil for N-level training but because of how removed we are from the main block of the alliance, we have a special training facility on Novaria, but first we have to go to the Citadel to get the 'red tape' out of the way." She finished with a roll of her eyes. "Either way our Grandmaster has specific plans for you and wants to relay them to you in person."

"Yeoman Anderson, we're an hour out of the citadel. Wrap up whatever you're doing and get a shore party together," a voice squawked over the intercom. Damien looked at Kayla quizzically before she looked up, the corner of her lips quirking up.

"Noted lieutenant, carry on," she replied to the mysterious voice before answering his unvoiced question, "flight lieutenant Mavis 'maverick' Crowe, our helmsman." With that being said, the two tidied up their table before heading to their respective quarters to gather their things and prepared their gear. Time flew by faster than expected as they docked with the monstrous space station and stood by the airlock until it opened and the young assassin was greeted with sights like he's never seen before.


	4. Chapter 4

I appolgise for the distinct lack of activity readers, my laptop is gone at the moment and waiting to get my hands on a new MacBook before I carry on my writing, it shouldn't be too long until I'm back at it though!

catch y'all later!


End file.
